


Amigo secreto

by Nadeshiko80



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cabra manipuladora, Dos Harry, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fate se divierte (Harrison diría que solo es una perra como siempre), Harco, Harrison Peverell - Freeform, Harrison Peverell/Draco Malfoy, Harry oscuro, M/M, Maestro de la muerte Harry Potter (Harrison Peverell), Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, No trio, Top Harrison Peverell
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadeshiko80/pseuds/Nadeshiko80
Summary: Draco Malfoy quiso un amigo, fue su sueño, un amigo que él eligiese, alguien en quien confiar, que lo eligiese a él no por su apellido, su estatus o por órdenes de su padre.Alguien que lo quisiese a él.Harry Potter hizo trizas ese sueño, pero también lo hizo realidad.El que fuese otro Harry Potter, uno más oscuro, no importaba; este Harry lo eligió a él, este Harry lo quería a él.Este Harry es su amigo secreto.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. PRÓLOGO

Draco Lucius Malfoy tiene _amigos,_ hijos y herederos de otras familias influyentes, _amigos_ que le sonríen y lo complacen en lo que quiera, por más irracional que fuera. A veces incluso se porta como un niño malcriado y mimado solo para divertirse.

Todos tienen un límite, lo sabe, una especie de pared, a veces delgada como el papel, otras veces tan gruesa como la muralla China. Oh, y él, él disfruta arremeter contra esa pared, la que tienen sus _amigos_ , una y otra y otra vez.

Sus _amigos_ fueron criados para sostener una máscara frente a la sociedad, la pared que tienen no es en absoluto delgada, sin embargo no son irrompibles, llegará un día en que se hartaran, en que le darán la espalda y lo dejarán a su suerte. Si. En definitiva.

Draco Lucius Malfoy tiene muchos _amigos_.

Caso totalmente es Draco, solo Draco, solo él, sin título, sin estatus, sin su apellido y su segundo nombre que son un recordatorio de quién es hijo.

Este él, el verdadero él, no tiene amigos.

Así que cuando se encontró con Harry Potter pensó que podría hacer un amigo, uno que él eligió y no su padre.

Desde su primer encuentro en el Callejón Diagon hasta la segunda vez que lo vio en Hogwarts, se la pasó pensando y fantaseando sobre su amigo, su primer amigo.

Fue un sueño hermoso, demasiado ingenuo, estúpido. Una fantasía que se hizo trizas cuando Potter lo rechazó.

Draco no tenía amigos.

Hasta que conoció a Harry Potter, otro Harry Potter.

Uno que se hizo llamar Harrison Peverell.

Ahora Draco tiene un amigo.


	2. Capítulo I: Pfft, por favor, no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate.

Si alguien viese desde algún piso superior de Hogwarts hacia el bosque prohibido, hubiera visto una pequeña sombra escabullirse entre los árboles y perderse en la oscuridad.

Pero nadie lo hizo. El castillo estaba en completo silencio.

A Fate le encanta mover sus hilos, jugar y provocar desastres, así que nadie en esa noche se asomó para disfrutar de la vista. Y mientras los residentes del castillo se ocupaban de sus cosas, la pequeña sombra que ingresó al bosque se planteó lo que estaba haciendo.

_"No va a funcionar, esto es estúpido e ingenuo"._

Pero no se detuvo, se adentró cada vez más hasta llegar a un claro donde varias hadas revoloteaban bajo la luz de la luna, caminó hasta el centro mientras las pequeñas criaturas se alejaban asustadas por su presencia.

Sacó del bolsillo derecho de su túnica dos pergaminos pequeños, se detuvo a leer detenidamente uno que contenía palabras en latín. El segundo pergamino contenía runas en tinta negra, cuatro en el centro being encerradas por un círculo perfecto al que le seguía más runas siendo encerradas también por otro círculo, el patrón se repetía hasta formar una matriz con siete círculos.

Su pulgar acarició la tinta en el pergamino y soltó una maldición por lo bajo al sentir una punzada de dolor extenderse desde su dedo hasta su hombro, el dolor penetrante hizo que lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos amenazando con desbordarse, pero así como el dolor vino , se fue, solo dejando un eco.

Su respiración tembló mientras veía su pulgar, un corte menor a una pulgada sangraba, no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por su herida, no cuando el pergamino se había incinerado sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que retroceda con un salto, ya had un corte, no pensaba agregar una quemadura a su lista de lesiones, así que solo funcionan como las cenizas caían mientras la tinta que formaba la matriz flotaba delante de él, la tinta negra que se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche se tornó escarlata antes de volverse plateada, y gritó.

Aunque nunca admitiría lo agudo que sonó y echaría la culpa a la maldita matriz que de un momento a otro se estrelló contra su pecho atravesando su piel, músculos y huesos, impactando con algo dentro de él que no podía describir. Y luego la matriz se extendió, él como centro rodeado de runas plateadas suspendidas a la altura de su corazón.

Se deshizo de la capa con capucha que ocultaba su identidad, cabello rubio pálido y ojos grises quedaron al descubierto.

El heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Dio un último vistazo al pergamino que contenía el cántico, mordió su labio inferior mientras giraba hacia la runa a su izquierda.

Con el pergamino arrugado por su fuerte agarre empezó el ritual, la lengua antigua deslizándose de su boca con facilidad.

Un pedido a la madre magia, un ruego para que cumpla lo que el corazón más desea. El deseaba un amigo, un deseo puro que no hacía daño a nadie.

Lástima que Magia esté demasiado ocupada cortejando a Caos.

Lástima que Fate sea lo suficiente mierda como para torcer ese deseo.

Un deseo puro, un deseo ingenuo, un deseo que cambiará todo.

———

Fate desde su reino iniciado con una sonrisa complacida como un hilo de un tejido se separaba para enredarse en otro.

El tejido incompleto comenzó desmoronarse perdiendo su esplendor para terminar siendo solo algunos hilos débiles que luchaban para seguir creciendo, Fate los tomó en sus manos contemplando con una sonrisa lo que quedaba de ese mundo y con esa sonrisa vio como un fuego violeta crecía de la palma de su mano dando fin al destino de los últimos seres.

Caminó con gracia hacia unas puertas azules, una visita a Sabiduría le caería mejor que tener una Vida reclamando por sus hijos ya Magia —si es que se daba cuenta, demasiado metida en llevar a la cama a Caos— por intervenir con sus creaciones.

———

Harrison Peverell, ¡Había matado al que no debe ser nombrado!

¡La guerra terminó! ¡Estaban a salvo!

Y mientras se celebraba la caída del Señor Oscuro, Harrison disfrutaba la caída del Señor de la Luz.

Albus Dumbledore muerto bajo su varita.

_Oh, el sentimiento era simplemente hermoso._

Al fin vengarse de una molestia que lo acosó toda su vida. Sin embargo la satisfacción no duró mucho, su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando sintió algo aferrarse a su alma, intentando arrastrarlo a quien sabe donde.

Por un momento pensó que el viejo chocho estaba haciendo algo, pero un rápido vistazo fue suficiente para descartarlo, tres dementores desgarraron la _pobre_ alma y se la comieron antes de seguir hacia su próxima víctima.

Siseó por lo bajo al sentir un tirón más fuerte, no era doloroso, solo era incómodo. Otro tirón más fuerte y esta vez no pudo detenerlo, no cuando una horda de dementores impactaron contra su hombro derecho donde descansaba la capa de invisibilidad, vio a cada dementor fusionarse con la capa atrvesandola como si fuera una película de agua creando pequeñas ondas, su cuerpo fue arrastrado al bosque prohibido, no muy profundo, tal vez unos veinte metros.

La risa de la muerte lo acompañó en su pequeño _paseo_ y la reconoció bastante bien, era la misma risa que usaba cuando Fate lo metía en problemas.

"Maldita hija de ...", interrumpió su maldición cuando sintió un tirón de su estómago, si en algún momento sintió que odiaba la sensación de aparecer, ahora diría que la ama en comparación con esto. La sensación de que no solo su cuerpo era estrujado, también su alma y existencia, no supo en que momento dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, pero cuando lo volvió a sentir tropezó y calló de rodillas mientras se apoyaba en sus manos, respiró bocanadas de aire con desesperación, sea lo que sea que haya pasado no deseaba volver a experimentarlo.

"¿Potter?", La voz era más aguda pero la reconoció, levantó la cabeza para verlo, cabello rubio pálido enmarcando el pequeño rostro que lo miraba que esos ojos grises que nunca olvidaría, piel de porcelana con las mejillas y la nariz rosadas por el frío, Draco, uno muy joven. Lo vio caer al suelo y se lanzó sin pensarlo, la escena había despertado recuerdos que preferiría dejar en el olvido.

"Pfft, por favor, no", dijo suave poniéndose de pie con el rubio inconsciente en brazos. "Dejé ese apellido hace años". Su magia recorrió el pequeño cuerpo, acariciando la piel, hundiéndose en la carne, enroscándose en el núcleo casi vacío, llenándolo con delicadeza.

"Tal vez tenga que agradecer a la maldita", su voz guardaba rencor.

"Fate jamás hace algo gratis, debe recordarlo maestro", la voz ronca y rasposa hizo eco en el silencio del bosque. "Y tampoco da exactamente lo que uno pide".

El azabache apretó suavemente el cuerpo en sus brazos, sus ojos recorrieron las facciones aristocráticas, agachó la cabeza hasta sentir la respiración del otro. " _Legeremens_ "

Y lo vio, más allá de los párpados cerrados, más allá de los ojos plata líquida, deslizándose como una serpiente entre sus pensamientos, enroscándose en sus recuerdos, absorbiendo todo lo posible sobre la situación en la que se mantienen.

Al parecer Fate no lo llevó a un paseo recto hacia atrás en el tiempo, no, por supuesto que no, eso sería ser amable, el destino era todo menos amable, fue algo más, como un salto diagonal hacia atrás. Otra línea del tiempo, incluso podría decir un mundo paralelo.

Este Draco no es el que conoció, no es en quien confió, no es por quien mataría o moriría, no es él. Draco fue su mejor amigo, fue la única persona que valió la pena. Se amaban, tal vez no románticamente, pero para ellos fue suficiente.

El rubio arrogante por el que puso en caos al mundo mágico con su muerte fue criado por padres estrictos e indiferentes; sin calor, sin sentimientos, eso es lo que era cuando lo conoció. Una muñeca vacía con una máscara de arrogancia.

Este Draco es diferente, aunque Lucius es estricto, lo consintió a más no poder; Narcissa no es mucho mejor, una sangre pura perfecta frente al público, pero una derrochadora en lo que sea que su hijo quiera. El Draco frente a él solo era una pequeña serpiente demasiado inocente, una víbora que aún no ha usado sus veneno.

Este no era su Draco, pero está bien, este Draco aún no sabe lo que es el sufrimiento, lo que es ver a la muerte y escapar de ella, lo que es ser el juguete de Fate, aún no sabe nada de eso.

Y lo va a mantener así, protegerá lo que su Draco nunca pudo tener, inocencia.


End file.
